


Mrs Potters

by Charlie_B_Duval



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU: Neville is the Boy-Who-Lived, AU: the Potters are not dead, Age Difference, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/Charlie_B_Duval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de drabbles vaguement inspiré par "Le Lauréat" avec Lily dans un rôle à la Mrs Robinson et Neville dans celui du jeune homme séduit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs Potters

Après que toutes les victimes de la dernière grande bataille de la guerre contre Voldemort aient été enterrées, une cérémonie fut organisée en leur mémoire au Ministère.  
Neville, en tant qu'Elu, en était l'invité d'honneur et chaque personne présente tenait à venir le saluer et le remercier.  
Il avait fini par réussir à se réfugier dans le bureau du Ministre par intérim, qui n'était autre que Kingsley, quand il avait ressenti la nécessité de se retrouver seul pour calmer une migraine qui l'avait suivi toute la soirée.  
C'était là que Lily Potter l'avait trouvé. 

* 

Il avait quitté le bureau à une vitesse record quand il avait compris ce que la mère de Harry tentait de lui faire comprendre.  
Au début de leur conversation, il n'avait rien remarqué de particulier et avait pensé que si Lily Potter était aussi tactile, c'était du à l'alcool qu'elle avait consommé. Mais très vite, il avait été mal à l'aise.  
La mère de son ami le draguait et elle n'était même pas subtile avec ça, et ce, malgré la présence à la réception de son mari et de son fils.  
Neville avait donc fui, le rouge aux joues.


End file.
